Pan y Trunk Historia de Amor
by PanKamehameha
Summary: Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este Fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama... sólo lo hago por Diversión. Esta historia muestra como empieza y evoluciona el amor de Pan y Trunks, en su transcurso seforma otra pareja que es secundaria Goten y Bra, La historia va desde el Final de Dragon Ball GT.
1. ¿Que fue lo que paso?

**Capitulo 1 ¿Que fue lo que paso?**

Pasaron 2 años desde que Goku se fue con Shen Long…

Bulma seguía trabajando en la empresa de su familia al igual que Trunks (el tiene 29 años); Gohan estaba trabajando como uno de los mejores investigadores de la CC, para este entonces Goten (tiene 28 años) ya siendo un joven con ganas de ser independiente también trabajaba en la CC junto con su amigo de toda la vida Trunks.  
Mientras tanto Videl que antes se encargaba de su casa, ahora trabajaba dando clases de artes marciales en uno de los negocios de su padre, ella no tenía necesidad de trabajar pero se empezaba a aburrir, así que ese trabajo más bien era un pasatiempo.

Pero se preguntaran ¿y Pan? ella que hacía en ese entonces?, ella debiendo de tener 17 años de edad debería estar estudiando, pero desde que se fue su abuelito Goku sentía que le faltaba algo, además de que sabía que su amor platónico (Trunks) jamás le correspondería, le dice a su familia que se va de intercambio a Canadá; aunque ella siempre fue de querer luchar y no mostraba gran interés por los estudios es bastante inteligente, fue al viaje a buscar las esferas y no se retraso en lo mas mínimo, ella fue una niña prodigio se podría decir pero no era su interés los estudios realmente; lo que ella hizo no fue irse al intercambio como les había dicho a todos, como siempre saliéndose con la suya se fue a entrenar, ella sentía que ahora que no estaba su abuelo Goku si llegara un nuevo enemigo, únicamente Vegeta es el que ha de haber entrenado todos los demás han estado de flojos, pero que tal si sucediera algo como con Baby fuera poseído el único que ha entrenado, ella se sintió con la responsabilidad de seguir entrenando, además que eso la emocionaba más que estar estudiando y sobre todo con el pretexto del intercambio se alejaría de su amor imposible.  
Ella fue entrenando y viajando a muchas partes del mundo fue adquiriendo mucha fuerza y experiencia, y así sucedió el primer año desde que se fue, así que entonces en poco tiempo logro convertirse en ssj. Después de ese primer año; Vegeta logro sentir su ki que ahora era muy poderoso…  
V: Agh… esa mocosa de Gohan a entrenado, valla creo que aun hay una descendiente digna de los saiyayin veamos que tanto ha progresado *se fue volando hacia donde estaba ella (era una bosque profundo, verde y totalmente deshabitado)*  
P: *ella voltea al sentir el ki de vegeta* señor vegeta que hace aquí? (diciendo nerviosa porque ya la habían descubierto de que no estaba estudiando si no entrenando).  
V: Haber ponte este pequeño parche en la mano para que no se sienta tu ki a mas de 100 metros.  
P: (Pan algo confundida asiente y se lo pone en su mano izquierda) listo señor.  
V: ahora expulsa todo tu poder haber si valió la pena tu entrenamiento.  
P: "pero… como… se dio cuenta que estaba entrenando, hace mucho que lo sabe?, mis padres lo saben?!, estaré en problemas" *pensaba angustiada*.  
V: Se lo que piensas… nadie se ha dado cuenta como no han entrenado se les olvida hasta lo más básico, son unos holgazanes. Vamos que esperas! Muéstrame tu máximo poder.  
P: *Pan asiente y empieza a expulsar su ki* Se transforma fácilmente en ssj1 pero su ki es tan poderoso como el de un ssj2.  
V: bien ahora sígueme.  
P: A donde vamos? *pregunta mientras lo sigue*  
V: Al templo sagrado, se ve que eres la única descendiente digna de los saiyayin, que aun posee sangre guerrera, entrenaras correctamente… Pero regresaras a la escuela y en las tardes vendrás a entrenar.  
P: Pero…  
V: Se que puedes con ambas y no quiero excusas.

Así paso el otro año donde Vegeta le mostraba como entrenar…  
(Pan entro algunas veces a la habitación del tiempo ahora ella no tenía 17 años si no 22, pero como los demás Bra, Goten y Trunks gracias a su raza se veían en plena juventud, luego de ahí parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba para ellos).

Iban Trunks y Goten escapándose del trabajo de CC nuevamente…  
Cuando se dan cuenta que Vegeta esta frente a ellos;  
V: Hmm Escapándose de nuevo aa  
T: a papa no es que queríamos tomar un poco de aire y … es la primera vez…  
V: A mí no me engañan, se que siempre lo hacen mocosos holgazanes!, ahora síganme.  
G: Señor Vegeta a donde vamos?  
V: Goten, Trunks no quieren trabajar pues van a entrenar!  
G y T: Que!?  
T: y el trabajo?  
V: Bulma se hará cargo; ella ya lo sabe, además que su ayuda no es de gran importancia no trabajaban, se escapaban.

*Goten y Trunks resignados volaron junto a Vegeta hasta el templo sagrado sin saber que Pan estaría ahí pero esta vez hecha toda una mujer*

_CONTINUARA…_


	2. No puede ser! ella es la pequeña Pan

**Capitulo 2 No puede ser! ella es la pequeña Pan**

*Goten y Trunks resignados volaron junto a Vegeta hasta el templo sagrado sin saber que Pan estaría ahí pero esta vez hecha toda una mujer*

_CONTINUARA…_

Llegaron Vegeta, Goten y Trunks al templo sagrado.  
V: Mr Popo dales los trajes de entrenamiento y que coman algo, luego los llevas a la habitación de entrenamiento que construyo Dende.  
Mr Popo: Muy Bien síganme, mr popo los llevara a cambiarse sus ropas (diciendo con su peculiar acento).  
*Trunks y Goten lo siguieron y se cambiaron*, entonces mientras comían…  
T: Goten ya no verá a Pares jajaja *diciendo con voz burlona*  
G: Igual ya no me gusta como antes *diciendo con voz medio baja mientras comía*  
T: Que? porque Goten?  
G: Hmm antes su inocencia me cautivababa pero el que no sepa nada ya es molesto, además de que no me divierto, ni tenemos nada en común, es algo monótono, es mejor terminar con ella antes de que avance mas la relación.  
T: Pero tu respetándola y eso que decías, no tuvieron nada de nada por eso te aburres Goten jaja.  
G: TRUNKS! Mira ella es virgen y no quería aprovecharme de ella si no sentía algo fuerte y firme por ella, otra cosa es divertirse con las del departamento de CC que ya tienen la fama que se acuestan con todos.  
T: Esta bien, está bien, tienes razón… _*pensando Uyy que genio*_

*Terminaron de comer*

G: Muy bien veamos ahora que nos tiene preparado el Sr Vegeta.  
T: Por lo menos las semillas del ermitaño están cercas del templo sagrado jajaja.  
G: No te burles!, creo que si las necesitaremos.  
T: Ugh *tragando saliva*

*Vegeta en la puerta*  
V:Mr popo es todo déjamelos aquí  
*Mr Popo asintió y se fue*  
V:Muy bien entrenaran ahora como es debido, a si y tienen una compañera que también está entrenando. _"Pensando vegeta: Uyy estos mocosos tal vez ni cuenta se den que es la mocosa de Gohan ya ni están al pendiente de los Ki, como ella cambio mucho, bien dejare que se den cuenta solos".  
*Vegeta ya le había dicho esto a Pan y ella le seguiría la corriente*_

*Vegeta abre la puerta y es un lugar similar a la habitación del tiempo (pero es una habitación de entrenamiento con un control al lado de la puerta para poner la gravedad que se desee)*

*Goten y Trunks se quedaron viendo a la chica hermosa que estaba dando patadas y golpes al aire con una velocidad impresionante*

*Pan se detuvo y fue a ellos*  
*Pan sentía como latía su corazón por el chico del cabellos lilas que tanto amaba pero se controlo perfectamente y no se notaba su nerviosismo en lo más mínimo, o al menos no era notorio para los chicos que no son tan sensibles.*  
Ella utilizaba una playera azul marino que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, un pantalón deportivo simple de color negro, sus mitones(guantes sin dedos) de color negro y sus tenis de color azul marino; ella físicamente se veía; con su cabello ya más largo hasta la cintura de color negro, brillante y lacio, sus ojos grandes como los de su madre pero de color negro, su cuerpo muy atlético, delgado, proporcionado y perfecto gracias a su raza saiyayin y los entrenamientos, ella se veía hermosa más bella que una supermodelo o actriz.  
*Trunks la miraba asombrado y pensando quien será esa chica, pero Goten estaba algo pensativo su ki le parecía muy familiar, ya se había dado cuenta que la conocía pero no sabía de dónde*  
P: Oh ustedes deben ser Goten y Trunks *diciendo como si los viera por primera vez*  
G: Si yo soy Son Goten, disculpa… Como te llamas? Siento que te conozco pero no logro saber quién eres, pero estoy seguro que te conozco.  
P: _"Claro que me conoces soy tu sobrina Pan, pero seguiré el juego"._  
V:*Vegeta Interrumpe diciendo* Ya basta de las presentaciones no vinieron a socializar!

*Vegeta no dejo que hablaran lo más mínimo y les puso un calentamiento*  
*Trunks no se concentraba, porque nomas la miraba disimuladamente impresionado por su belleza, jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa "_en sus pensamientos: Quien será?, será verdad que Goten la conocía ya?, entonces tal vez yo también, pero cuando podría haber conocido a una chica con ese poder como para entrenar con mi padre y tan hermosa, mmm un momento conoce a mi padre y a Goten … Debo conocerla si es así, pero imposible no podría olvidar un ojos tan hermosos_".*  
*Goten tampoco no se concentraba intentando recordar quién era esa misteriosa chica, "_En sus pensamientos: cuando la habré conocido… mm se parece al Ki de … No! no puede ser, ella está en Canadá!, que haría aquí?!, pero quien más tendría fuerza como para estar aquí y conocer al señor Vegeta, Pero no, no como puede ser ella, pero su ki si! entonces si es ella, dios cambio bastante mi pequeña sobrina, si es ella!, es su Ki ahora lo siento a la perfección_"*

G: *fue hacia ella* YA SE QUIEN ERES!  
P: A sí? A ver quién soy?  
G: Eres Pan!, mi sobrina Pan.  
P: Valla tío Goten apenas te diste cuenta, como no reconocías a tu única sobrina.  
T: *A lo lejos escuchando lo que decía Goten* Que? Dijo que era Pan? (diciendo en voz baja_)*En sus pensamientos Oh ahora que siento mejor su ki si es ella es Pan, claro quién mas podría ser tan fuerte, pero como ha crecido, ya no es una niña si no una mujer. *  
_G: Discúlpame Pan, cambiaste bastante, bueno más bien de niña a una mujercita, ahora sí... haz el favor de decirme, que haces aquí? Que no estabas en Canadá! Estudiando! .  
P: Tío tranquilo jaja, no te enojes, si estoy estudiando y en las tardes entreno.  
G: Entonces está bien, veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte.  
T: *interrumpe* Que eres Pan, no puedo creerlo!  
P: Va, alguien más despistado aun, Trunks ni porque pasamos casi un año buscando las esferas reconociste mi Ki.  
T: Pan lo siento es que bueno cambiaste como dijo Goten, además que por falta de entrenamiento, ahora me doy cuenta mi padre tiene razón.  
P: Esta bien, el Sr Vegeta ya me había dicho que era casi seguro que no me reconocieran.  
T: _"`Pensando: Valla que se puso hermosa pan, que estas pensando! Es como tu hermana idiota,… Ella se puso muy fuerte, claro estuvo entrenando mucho, además con la escuela, cielos fuerte, inteligente… hermosa ya deja de pensar esas cosas Trunks! Es como si dijeras eso de tu hermana Bra, además ella es mucho menor que tu tonto, su padre Gohan es como tu hermano mayor! No deja de pensar ya!"_  
P: Sigamos con el calentamiento que si no el sr Vegeta se enojara.  
G y T: asintieron y siguieron calentando.

*Trunks aun no podía creer que ella era Pan, esa niña traviesa que le había dado tantos problemas en el viaje, pero les lograba sacar muchas sonrisas a él y a Goku*

*En eso llega vegeta y empiezan a entrenar* *luego de unas horas terminan*  
*Pan entreno pero sin convertirse en ssj aun quiere tener más sorpresas guardadas*

V: Mocosa ya estas libre de la universidad abierta  
P: sí señor, por el momento tendré unas vacaciones y visitare a mi familia que no la he visto hace mucho.  
V: Ahora que les explicaras todo será mejor que pidas una transferencia.  
P: Si sería lo mejor, no me gusta estar separada de mi familia.  
G: Pero cómo? Universidad? Ya acabaste la preparatoria! si, tiene 17 años ahora no?  
P: Tome varias materias y en unas hice solo el examen era muy sencillo, además entre unas veces a la habitación del tiempo, así que ya no tengo 17 años ya tío Goten.  
T: No salgas con que ya eres mayor que nosotros Pan jaja  
P: No tanto jaja, tengo 22.  
G y T: QUE?!  
P: Bueno no descuide los estudios, espero no se enojen mis padres por mi repentino cambio de edad.  
*Trunks y Goten no sabían ni que decir*  
V: Ahora a sus Casas Mocosos.  
P: Ya iré a la montaña Paoz a darles una sorpresa a todos.  
*Pan se retira y regresa ya vestida y con sus maletas (ella lleva puestos unos jeans normales con unos tenis en color gris, una blusa gris azulada, y una chamarra deportiva negra, muy sencilla como ella siempre ha sido pero aun así no se le quitaba lo bella que estaba). Y Por ultimo ella encierra en una capsula sus maletas*.

*Goten y Trunks la acompañan, mientras en el camino*

G: Pan te volviste muy fuerte.  
P: o te volviste más débil tio jaja.  
G: Ahh que mala Pan, pero el que vi que no se concentraba en el entrenamiento o es más débil ahora era Trunks.  
T: *Sacándolo de sus pensamientos* Que yo qué?  
P: Ni atención nos estas poniendo Trunks ¿En qué andas pensando?  
T: _En lo que no debería en ti _No en nada importante, en nada enserio.  
P: mmm *Pan si creerle "_Te conozco pensabas en algo mas"_* como digas.

*Ellos continuaron platicando de lo que habían hecho este tiempo que no se habían visto*  
*luego llegaron*  
*Pan toco la puerta de su casa* _Tock tock.  
*_Entonces abrió Gohan*  
G: No puede ser como ha crecido mi pequeña niña *la abrazo y la cargo*, oh veo te acompañan Trunks y Goten, bueno pasen (dijo muy amablemente).  
*En eso sale Videl*  
Vi: Pan mi niña al fin nos visitas, te extrañamos mucho *la abraza* valla que haz crecido bastante*  
P: Lo siento si debí haber venido a visitarlos, también los extrañe mucho!  
Vi: Eso ya no importa, quieren comer? (decía Videl muy amablemente).  
*Ellos acabando de entrenar y muertos de hambre aceptaron*  
*Videl les sirvió a todos bastante comida, tal y como comen los saiyayin*  
G: ¿Y cuéntanos Pan como te fue en Canadá Hija?  
P: "_Hora de decir la verdad"_, Mama, Papa primero escúchenme por favor… Cuando terminen me dicen todo lo que quieran, pero no me interrumpan de acuerdo?  
*Videl y Gohan confundidos asintieron*  
*Pan les conto todo completamente*  
P: Y eso es todo lo que paso.  
G: Bueno Pan no me gusto mucho la idea de que hicieras todo sin avisarnos, y tu repentino cambio de edad, pero te amamos hija y siempre te apoyaremos.  
P: Gracias Papa, te quiero mucho *lo abraza*.  
Vi: Hija lo que más me duele es darme cuenta que estuviste mas años de lo que pensaba sin tu familia, prométeme que no te separaras tanto tiempo de nuevo visítanos al menos.  
P: Lo siento mama, te prometo que ya no estaré sin verlos tanto tiempo de nuevo, la abrazo mientras corría una lagrima que se limpio rápidamente.

G: Bueno hermano ya es tarde así que nosotros nos retiramos.  
P: Dejen los acompaño a la puerta (dijo pan amablemente).  
*En la puerta*  
*Se despidió de manera normal con un beso en la mejilla de su tio Goten*  
*a la hora de despedirse de igual manera de Trunks ambos se sonrojaron, pero nadie se dio cuenta ni ellos porque ya estaba oscuro*  
*Se retiraron volando luego Pan volvió a entrar a la casa*  
P: Mama, Papa ya iré a dormir que estoy cansada, Buenas noches! *les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.*

*Mientras Trunks y Goten Volando a sus casas*  
G: Trunks te note extraño con mi sobrina, igual a ella.  
T: *Trunks estaba dándose cuenta que Pan le empezaba a provocar emociones que no debería sentir por ella, que era menor y como una hermana.*  
G: Entonces contesta lo que te sucede *ya sospechando conocía excelente a su amigo de toda la vida.

_CONTINUARA…_


	3. Todos Sentimos algo

**CAPITULO 3 Todos sentimos algo**

*Mientras Trunks y Goten Volando a sus casas*

G: Trunks te note extraño con mi sobrina, igual a ella.

T: *Trunks estaba dándose cuenta que Pan le empezaba a provocar emociones que no debería sentir por ella, que era menor y como una hermana.*

G: Entonces contesta lo que te sucede *ya sospechando conocía excelente a su amigo de toda la vida.

_CONTINUARA…_

T: _En sus pensamientos: Rayos que hare le diré? Eso que me atormenta eso que me está haciendo sentir Pan, no quizá sea algo pasajero como podría estarme enamorando de ella que es como una hermana para mí, no Trunks cálmate y escapa de esta se decía a si mismo…_

T: Nada, nada Goten *decía nervioso* *y luego interrumpiendo sin dejar hablar a goten* Aquí se separa el camino hacia nuestras casas Adios amigo nos vemos *voló rápidamente alejándose*

G: TRUNKS! ESPERA!

T: *El lo escucho pero hizo como si no lo hubiera hecho* y solo grito: ADIOS GOTEN!  
* y hasta que goten ya no podía ver a trunks*

G: _En su pensamiento.-_ _Me oculta algo, pero espero no sea lo que pienso es mucha edad de diferencia y no quiero que mi sobrinita salga lastimada, jaja seguro no! Qué locura no creo que estos dos, agh le sacare la verdad a Pan mejor ya hablare luego con Trunks, mmm, mejor me voy a mi casa._ *Alzo el vuelo velozmente a su casa*

*Mientras tanto Trunks en su habitación acostado mirando al techo*

T: Hay que me está pasando está mal muy mal, en vez de sentir que esto es una confusión, cada vez es más fuerte este sentimiento… No puede ser *suspiro*

*En eso llega su hermana Bra solo escucha el suspiro*

B: Hermanito eso fue un gran suspiro, finalmente estas enamorado?

T: _En su pensamiento.- No puedo contarle nada, después de todo es la mejor amiga de Pan, pero mientras no sepa que se trata de ella no pasara nada. _  
Es lo que temo creo que me estoy enamorando y de alguien que no debería uff…

B: iiiii Quien es! La conozco? Porque no deberías?

T: Como eres chismosita no te diré más…

B: Hay que malo Trunks, te hubiera ayudado, después de todo soy una chica y sabría que hacer para conquistes a tu enamorada.

T: No Bra, lo peor es que no puede ser, no puedo estar enamorado de pa…_ TONTO CASI SE TE SUELTA DECIR EL NOMBRE DE PAN, rápido completa otro nombre con Pa rayos cual!_ Panfila.

B: Hmm con que Panfila, es nombre bastante feo y anticuado hermanito no la imagino…

T: Pues ella no tiene la culpa de su nombre no, _Uff que bueno que no sospecha nada…  
_  
B: y bueno porque dices que Panfila y tu no pueden estar juntos, jajajaja Panfila que nombrecito mejor un apodo no jaja.

T: Bra no te burles _El se moría por soltar la carcajada con ese nombrecito que había dicho pero no debía se supone que era su enamorada.  
_Bueno lo que pasa es que ella es mucho menor que yo y otras razones mas _No puedo decirle más porque si no sospecharía._

B: Hay para el amor no hay edad, quien me gusta también es mayor que yo pero lo conquistare ahora que está soltero. _Mientras no sepa que es Goten uyy no quiero problemas mejor poco a poco, pero es que porque estas tan lindo querido Goten._

T: Que? Bra quien es dime, vamos lo conozco?

B: Con el tiempo te diré hermanito, bueno me voy a dormir sueña con Panfila o como se llame que no te creo nada de que ese sea su verdadero nombre, te sacare la verdad porque te conozco y no sabes mentir mmm Buenas Noches!  
Ahh *se regresa* y antes es cierto que mi amiga Pan regreso? A eso venia en un principio jeje  
_En su pensamiento.-Un momento antes de que Trunks dijera el nombre de pánfila dijo Pa y luego se quedo pensando y completo pánfila eso significa que el nombre de esa chica comienza con Pa, mm y diferencia de edad… que Pan?! No puede ser oww pero quiero tanto a ambos que los ayudaría pero debo calmarme qué tal si no es lo que pienso mmm debo hablar con Pan y ver si siente algo por mi hermano y contarle lo que siento por Goten awww que emoción._

*En eso trunks la saca de sus pensamientos*

T: Si está en casa de sus padres cambio bastante *quería decir las mil y un maravillas de ella pero no debía, porque Bra sospecharía*

B: Perfecto! Mañana la vere!, Adiós hermanito!

*Trunks ya solo en su habitación*

T: _En su pensamiento: Valla todo lo que le dije a Bra creo que eso me confirma si me enamore de Pan, pero eso no está bien, rayos! Porque me haces sentir esto, ella es tan diferente a las otras chicas, tiene carácter pero también es una niña tan dulce y tierna, niña? Si es toda una Mujer y además hermosa con unos ojos que pueden paralizar al mundo entero, ella tan inteligente con unos sentimientos tan puros y además a ella no necesito ocultarle nada puedo ser tal como soy, ella es simplemente perfecta, uff pero esta cercanía de las familias, la edad… ni sé si debería luchar por ella, mm Un momento! haber pero ella entro a la habitación del tiempo tiene ahora 22, y yo 29 son 7 años de diferencia ahora no es tanto como antes, entonces debo dejar de ser cobarde, volveré a ser su amigo y cuando sea el momento le confesare todo, ya no puedo engañarme más la amo yo AMO a Pan más que a mí mismo más que a mi vida._

*Mientras Tanto en su Casa Pan, al igual que Trunks mirando al techo recostada en su cama pensativa*

P: _En sus pensamientos: Valla lindo lindo Trunks por más que pasa el tiempo no te olvido aunque ahora solo son 7 años de diferencia de edad yo sé que me vez solo como una hermana y no como mujer, ahh porque lo amo tanto, creo que jamás lo olvidare, porque todo debe ser tan difícil somos tan cercanos que dudo que se llegara a fijar en mi, te amo Trunks._

*En eso llega Gohan y la saca de sus pensamientos*

G: *toca la puerta*

P: Quien? _Jajaja esa costumbre de preguntar quien sabiendo perfectamente que es mi Papa siento su ki, mm ya que._

*antes de que Gohan pudiera decir algo*

P: Pasa Papa, jeje tengo la costumbre de preguntar quién es cuando puedo sentir sus ki.

G: Es mejor así Pan para cuando estés con gente que no sepa de tu herencia saiyayin todo te sea más simple.

P: Tienes razón, y bueno Entonces que sucede Papa ^^

G: A si! Mira como ya te quedaras de nuevo en la casa llame a un amigo y con algunos pequeños arreglos que hizo bueno total lo que digo es que ya podrás ir a la universidad normal el próximo Lunes, Hija quiero que disfrutes tu vida, debes conocer gente mi niña.

P: Pero…

G: Pero Nada, no quiero excusas duerme bien que mañana (sábado) iremos a casa de Bulma, que todos quieren verte.

P: De acuerdo Papa como digas *lo abraza* te quiero papi buenas noches ^^.

*cierra la puerta su padre y Pan se queda pensando*

_Uyy ya quiero ver a Bra y a mi amigo Uub supongo que ira (Uub fue su gran amigo siempre su compañero de entrenamiento y el único que sabía lo que sentía por Trunks, también se lo hubiera dicho a Bra es su gran amiga pero al ser su hermano mejor no lo hizo) Hay pero ahí estará Trunks 3 con sus hermosos ojos azules que derriten a cualquiera, me muero por verlo pero no quiero al mismo tiempo, no quiero que se me note mi gran amor por el uff, mejor me duermo que no quiero amanecer con ojeras y así toda fea._

*Pan apago las luces y finalmente se durmió*

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

P: *Ella despertó* mm veamos que me pondré (ella no era la típica chica que decía esto pero como Trunks estaría allí quería verse bonita, pero aunque sabía que era solo una falsa ilusión que se fijara en ella)

*Eligió un Short Blanco que dejaba lucir sus muy bien formadas piernas, y una blusa en color gris de manga ¾ y unos lindos zapatos que tenían un tacón pequeñito, su cabello lo llevo suelto y se maquillo algo muy mínimo mascara de pestañas y un delineado muy delgado y solo se puso un hidratante de labios, y por ultimo un poco de el perfume que siempre usaba, ella tenía un cutis hermoso y perfecto que no necesitaba maquillaje así que se veía hermosa.*

*Mientras tanto en casa de los Brief*

B: *Bra se levanta* owww vendrá el lindo Goten a ponerme Bella, un momento se me olvido decirle a Trunks de la visita, ee depende de cómo reaccione podre saber un poco más sobre si la chica que quiere es a Pan.

*Va al cuarto de Trunks*

B: Trunks! Hermanito! Aun no te alistas no no no, tu no cambias.

T: *Se despierta* para que me debo cambiar?

B: Ahhh no sabes tontito! Habrá una pequeña fiestesita para recibir a Pan todos queremos verla n,n y bueno llegaran pronto seguramente.

T: Bra! Porque no me dijiste antes ni me he bañado nada, *decía algo molesto*

B: No te enojes hermanito y mm tengo unas sospechas que luego hablamos.

*Bra ya en su cuarto*

B: Lo sabia!, Cuando vienen visitas inesperadas normalmente Trunks dice que nomas se pone algo rápido y baja y listo es todo, pero ahora se va a bañar arreglar y todo yyyy creo que hay parejita, bueno ojala eso pasara conmigo y Goten 3.

EN LA REUNION, era muy temprano solo había llegado Milk y Goten, ya que Milk le ayudaría con detalles de la cocina a Bulma.

*Mientras tanto Goten ve bajando de las escaleras a Bra*

*Lucia hermosa, ella traía unos tacones hermosos, y un vestido rojo que le quedaba perfecto, junto con los accesorios ideales y su cabello azul suelto, simplemente se veía muy bella.*

G: _Pensando: Que bien se ve Bra, tan hermosa, detente Goten es tu mejor amiga, no puedo sentir algo así por ella, a quien engaño desde hace años la amo pero si ella no me quiere como yo a ella, adiós a esta amistad, así que quita eso de tu mente!, ella es inteligente, nos divertimos tanto juntos, sin mencionar que es bellísima, pero no arruines la bella amistad que tienen, con solo verla se ve olvida todo, uff la verdadera razón de que termine con Pares es que ya no podía estar con ella si me he enamorado profundamente de Bra, pero no debo así que seguiré como su mejor amigo, aunque sea difícil._

*Goten va a saludarla*  
G: Hola Bra te vez muy bien.

B: Gracias Goten, también te vez bien si cambias cuando te bañas jaja

G: jaja que mala

B: hay tontito sabes que te quiero mucho lo siento.

G: yo también te quiero y No hay problema fue divertida tu bromita jaja.

*Así continuaron hablando como amigos que son, pero a veces parecían novios envés de amigos, bueno ambos estaban enamorados uno del otro sin saberlo*

*Mientras tanto Trunks bajo y le pregunto a su mama mas sobre la reunión porque ya sabía que su hermana le gustaba decirle bromas muy seguido y si resulto una broma de Bra, aun era temprano, así que Trunks se sentó en el jardín el no vio ni a Bra ni a Goten solo estaba sentado esperando ver a Pan*

*Mientras tanto en casa de los Son Satan*

G: Tengo una mala noticia el auto no funciona y parece algo grave no podremos ir en el.

P: Papa vallamos volando *dice alegremente*

*Entonces Videl, Gohan y Pan van volando a la casa de Bulma.*

*Al llegar Videl y Gohan van con Milk y Bulma, mientras que Pan al primero que ve es a su amado Trunks*

T: Hola Pan *le da un abrazo y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla como es normalmente*

P: *ella se sonrroja* emm Hola Trunks

T: Pan te vez muy linda hoy.

P: *Pan algo extrañada y a punto se sonrojarse le da las gracias* Gracias Trunks también te vez bien.  
T: Hace tiempo que no platicamos como antes Pan.

P: Tienes razón, pero bueno ya he regresado ^^

T: Quieres algo de tomar?

P: Si estaría bien.

T: *Trunks agarro 2 vasos de refresco y luego se fueron a sentar a una banquita*  
T: Aquí tienes Pan.

P: Gracias *Pan estaba tan nerviosa de estar sola con él y a la vez tan feliz*

T: y que Pan ya tienes novio _"Necesito saber si tengo una oportunidad es mejor respirar y no ponerme nervioso con ella, que linda se ve hoy hermosa"_

P: Tuve hace tiempo pero terminamos, no sentía nada por él en verdad, y tú tienes novia Trunks?_"Ojala no, bueno que digo no somos nada no debería importarme si tiene o no, pero no quisiera"_

T: No.

P: Porque?

T: Porque no son chicas autenticas son superficiales, sin carácter, y no quiero a alguien así. Pero no le des importancia Pan.

P: Mira Hay viene Giru *dice pan emocionada hace años que no lo veía*

G: Giru giru giru! Pan Pan, Giru extraño mucho a Pan, Giru giru.

P: Giru también te extrañe bueno a todos ^^

G: Trunks, Pan a que no atrapan a Giru.

P: No me retes soy más veloz.

G: Giru también, Giru giru, hace mucho que giru no juega con sus amigos.

T: Te atraparemos Giru.

*empezaron a corretear a giru y se les encabuyo muchas veces, cuando en un momento cuando Trunks y Pan casi atrapan a giru, pero este salta hacia el cielo dejándolos de frente en el césped muy cercas como para besarse*

*No podían soportarlo más, sin importar nada se iban a besar era el momento ideal, cuando estaban ambos con los ojos cerrados a la nada de tocar sus labios unos con otros, cuando sentían que sus respiraciones chocaban y sus corazones latían…

_CONTINUARA…_


	4. Confesiones

**Capitulo 4 CONFESIONES****  
**  
*empezaron a corretear a giru y se les escabullo muchas veces, cuando en un momento cuando Trunks y Pan casi atrapan a giru, pero este salta hacia el cielo dejándolos de frente en el césped muy cercas como para besarse*

*No podían soportarlo más, sin importar nada se iban a besar era el momento ideal, cuando estaban ambos con los ojos cerrados a la nada de tocar sus labios unos con otros, cuando sentían que sus respiraciones chocaban y sus corazones latían…

_CONTINUARA…_

*Ellos sellaron sus labios con un cálido beso y se fueron acercando mas y siguieron besándose era ese beso que ambos tanto deseaban, pero al solo 5 segundos de estarse besando una voz los interrumpe y hace que ambos se separen y levanten*

Era Videl a lo lejos gritando…

V: Pan estas aquí?

(El jardín era tan grande como un inmenso laberinto)

En eso Pan contesta

P: Aquí estoy que sucede? (intentando comportarse lo más normal posible).

V: Pan todos están preguntando por ti sobretodo Bra y Uub, recuerda que esta fiesta es porque todos querían verte hija.

P: Cierto mama, lo siento, que grosera iré a saludar de inmediato.

*Videl vio a Trunks algo extraño al igual a Pan*

V: _a Trunks y Pan los veo my extraños desde ayer y hoy mas mmm que sucederá…_

*Pan saludo a todos y luego llego con Bra, se saludaron y abrazaron como dos amigas que no se veían hace tanto*

B: Hayy Pan! Tengo tanto que contarte, y tú también seguro que por teléfono nada es igual.

P: Si! "aayy _le contare lo de Trunks… no se!"  
_  
B: Que sucede Pan?

P: emm nada es que debo acabar de saludar a todos jeje

B: Mira Pan mejor hagamos una pijamada aquí en mi casa y podremos platicar si?

P: Perfecto Bra

B: *ella simplemente sonrió*

*Pan ahora fue con su amigo Uub, el cual si sabía lo que sentía por Trunks y con quien entrenaba y hace tanto que no veía*

*se saludaron con un abrazo muy felices*

U: Pan estas algo extraña que paso?

P: Ahh _se me olvidaba que me conoce demasiado bien no puedo ocultarle nada pff._  
Mira vamos a otro lado y te contare…  
(Allí estaban todos)

U: Ven volemos (dice muy amablemente)

P: está bien.

*ya en otro lugar*

U: entonces Pan que te sucedió.

P: Mira vez que te había dicho que me gusta Trunks pero siempre como mm un amor platónico, como cuando te puede gustar no se, un artista pero sabes que jamás pasara nada…

U: aja

P: bueno pues nos besamos

U: Pan él es mayor que tu, bueno siempre te apoyare, me alegro por ti.

P: gracias pero no se si pase algo mas solo fue eso

U: Pan solo te digo que si el te hace sufrir me las pagara.

P: uub no es necesario.

U: claro que si eres como mi hermana, si sufres por su culpa, si derramas una sola lagrima por su culpa, le daré una paliza.

P: gracias uub por cuidarme, pero no es necesario.

U: bueno yo ya dije, pero mejor hagamos una carrera para olvidarnos de eso.

P: de acuerdo!, una vuelta a la tierra a las 3!  
a la 1… a las 3! (ella sale corriendo adelantándose)

U: Ahhh Pan que tramposa!

*Ellos vuelan y llegan al mismo tiempo*

P: Gane!

U: No yo gane!

P: que yo!

U: tramposa

P: solo poquito, bueno regresemos a la casa de Bulma, se han de preguntar por nosotros.

U: si tienes razón, está bien Pan.

*Mientras Pan estaba con Uub…*

*Goten y Bra seguían platicando, mientras Goten hablaba…*  
B: _Hay creo que ahorita es el momento de arriesgarme, lo amo y quiero estar junto a el es ahora_ *Bra se acerca y besa a Goten*

* El corresponde a su beso, y luego la abraza por la cintura y ella pone los brazos sobre su cuello y se continúan besando, ellos duran bastante en ese beso que ambos querían con todo su ser, al terminarlo se separan y se miran a los ojos azul y negro*

G: Bra

B: Goten

*al mismo tiempo dicen*

B y G: Te amo.

*ellos ríen por la coincidencia de decirlo al mismo tiempo y también con la enorme alegría de su amor correspondido*

G: Bra…

B: Si Goten

G: Mira hagamos esto bien.

B: como que bien?

G: *se levanta arranca rápidamente una rosa blanca de un rosal, se arrodilla frente a ella y le dice*  
Señorita Bra brief quisiera ser mi novia?

B: _Bra emocionada le dice_: Si, claro que sí y le da un corto beso y luego lo abraza.

G: Bra te amo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

B: Yo también te amo mucho mucho!

G: ahora a ver cómo reaccionan todos.

B: Por quien temo es por mi Papa, los demás no creo que pase nada.

G: Si, pero por ti me enfrento a quien sea te amo.

*y ellos ahí siguieron muy mielosos y enamorados, pero decidieron preparar todo bien para anunciar su noviazgo por lo pronto no dirían nada.*

*Pan y Uub llegan de donde andaban y ya es hora de comer*

*todos están comiendo muy felizmente solo que Pan y Trunks se pasaron viendo uno a otro, y muchas veces chocaban miradas*

*en eso Bra interrumpe*

B: Pan ya pediste permiso?

*En eso dice gohan*  
G: Permiso para qué?

P: Aaa si si, Mama Papa puedo quedarme hoy aquí con Bra tenemos mucho que contarnos.

G: claro que sí, bueno traes tus llaves de la casa?.

P: si aquí las traigo, bueno solo luego de comer voy volando a la casa por ropa.

V: bien hija.

*ya después de despedirse todos, Pan y Bra fueron a la recamara de Bra*  
B: Pan! Tengo que contarte algo! *dice muy emocionada*

P: Algo que no sepa jaja *ya que se contaban todo bueno casi, Pan no le había dicho nada de Trunks*

B: Ash me cortas la inspiración, no lo sabes porque paso hoy

P: Entonces que paso Bra

B: Vez que Goten me gusta

P: Oooo no me digas ya se lo confesaste!

B: Sii! Y ya somos novios!

P: Woow me alegro mucho por ti, cuéntame todo con detalle

*Bra le cuenta todo lo sucedido*

B: Y eso paso qué emoción!, pero… Pan te note algo rara dime que te paso, rara y feliz que te veo apuesto que es relacionado con un chico.

P: _Aaaa Bra también me conoce demasiado bien, bueno creo que ya le dire todo, ella siempre confía en mi debo hacer lo mismo_ Bra no he sido muy honesta contigo, tu me cuentas todo y yo te he ocultado algo que podría ser lo mas importante…

B: Bueno siempre has sido un poco tímida, sobre todo con los asuntos amorosos ha de ser algo de eso, bueno si me lo cuentas todo te perdono jaja

P: muy bien hay va, Me gusta Trunks y hoy nos besamos!

B: aaaaaaaa Que emoción! Si ya me lo sospechaba! Y me encantas como cuñada!, mi mejor amiga como cuñada es lo mejor si si si y vamos cuéntamelo todo! _Si estos ya hicieron pareja!_ _Lo sabia!_

P: Como que lo sospechabas?

B: Luego te digo cuéntame cómo fue su beso y todo que paso después!, me debes por no contarme antes!

P: Esta bien está bien, *Pan le conto todo lo que paso*  
y luego del Beso no hemos vuelto a hablar.

B: Aaa pues eso se soluciona mira estas aquí mañana temprano hablaran, yo seré su cómplice si!

P: Hay Bra te vez mas emocionada que yo jaja

B: Claro, cuñadita!

P: jaja

*Ellas vieron unas pelis, comieron palomitas y jugaron videojuegos (ellas son diferentes les encantan los videojuegos) entre más cosas, luego durmieron y en la mañana Bra fue la primera en levantarse*

*Bra salto casi sobre Pan*

B: Pan Paaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Despierta es el gran dia!

P: *medio dormida* Bra que costumbre la tuya de levantarte gritando.

B: Vamos a arreglarte!, harán pareja, Pan y Trunks! Lalala

P: Que infantil Bra pareces una niña.

B: Yo? Jaja tu estas roja como un tomate.

P: *Ella se encogió en hombros*

B: Ya vamos a que te pongas bonita.

P: Bra ya sabes que no me gusta arreglarme tanto.

B: lo se respetare eso pero no está mal una arregladita pequeña.

P:mmm esta bien.

*Mientras tanto Goten fue a ver a Trunks tenían esa conversación pendiente*

T: _Estoy seguro que Goten me preguntara algo de Pan, sospecha, total ya le diré todo no pienso ocultarlo mas._ Entonces que sucede Goten?

G: Trunks jamás te había dicho esto porque pensaba que no sucedería.

T: de que hablas?

G: Bueno ya lo dire, Trunks estoy enamorado de Bra

T: Que! De mi hermana? Pero desde cuando?! Cuales son tus intenciones?!  
G: Tranquilo Trunks, desde hace bastante que estoy enamorado de ella, pero pensaba que jamás me correspondería y nunca trate de intentar nada, pero…

T: _Trunks se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Bra, "quien me gusta es alguien mayor que yo con el tiempo lo sabras"  
entonces se refería a Goten.  
_Pero qué?

G: Bueno ambos sentimos lo mismo y ya somos novios.

T: Goten confiare en ti por ser mi amigo de toda la vida, pero si Bra llega a sufrir aunque sea un poco por tu culpa, me las pagaras!

G: Jamas la haría sufrir la amo, Trunks

T: Esta bien pero estas advertido.

G: Si, y Trunks cambiando de tema quedo algo pendiente.

T: _aa ya me va a preguntar lo de Pan. Lo dire de una vez_  
Esta bien ya se!, mira estoy enamorado de Pan, fue repentino no se como y porque pero la amo mas que a mi vida, tus sospechas son ciertas, pero tengo las mejores intenciones y la amo.

G: Que? Eso no era lo que te decía, pff pero si tenia sospechas bueno solo que recuerda que es mi sobrina que quiero mucho si ella suelta una sola lagrima por tu culpa ya veras.

T: si yo la amo no quiero que jamás sufra por nada, y si esto no era lo que querías decirme que era.

G: con todo esto es algo no tan importante, que debes pagar la apuesta del otro dia.

T: ahh si aquí tienes

G: bueno y entre tu y pan ha pasado algo más?

T: solo un beso pero nada más, no hemos vuelto a hablar.

*Mientras tanto Pan ya estaba cambiada pero muy sencilla como siempre pero esta vez traia un vestido arriba de la rodilla en color gris muy sencillo pero bonito con una chaqueta de mezclilla con unos botines cafés*

*Primero baja Bra y a atrás de ella Pan y allí estaban Trunks y Goten, Bra se acerca a Goten*

B: Goten ya lo sabe?

G: Ya mi amor

B: *le dice en el oído* ven dejemos solos tengo algo planeado supongo que Trunks ya te conto lo que siente por Pan*

G: Asi es.

*Bra se lo lleva al jardín dejando a Pan y Trunks solos*


	5. Y ahora que hago?

Recibí unos consejitos de ustedes, y se los gradezco mucho los pondré en práctica…

**CAPITULO 5 Y AHORA QUE HAGO**

*Primero baja Bra y a atrás de ella Pan y allí estaban Trunks y Goten, Bra se acerca a Goten*

B: ¿Goten ya lo sabe?

G: Ya mi amor

B: *le dice en el oído* ven dejemos solos tengo algo planeado supongo que Trunks ya te conto lo que siente por Pan*

G: Así es.

*Bra se lo lleva al jardín dejando a Pan y Trunks solos*

_CONTINUARA…_

TRUNKS: Ehh Goten a dónde vas?- dijo muy nervioso-.

GOTEN: Ahorita venimos

-Así Goten y Bra salieron de la sala…-

PAN: Hola ¿Cómo estás? –Le dijo a Trunks muy nerviosa-.

TRUNKS: Bien gracias por cierto te vez muy bonita y tu como estas?

PAN: Gracias, y estoy Bien también –Dijo medio sonrojándose-. _Vamos tranquila lo de ayer fue un error es ilógico que Trunks me quiera de esa manera, Bra esta loca.  
_  
TRUNKS: Oye Pan, mm sobre lo que paso ayer en la fiesta con Giru –Dijo bastante nervioso-.

PAN: -Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada- Ah el beso –Dijo ella de una manera bastante tímida y con voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que Trunks la escuche-.

TRUNKS: Sí, de eso, Pan bueno quiero decirte, amm no quiero que sepas, aa como te lo digo, yo sé que es muy confuso todo esto, por la cercanía de nuestras familias, y muchas otras razones, pero me doy cuenta que esto no es algo pasajero, ni algo que pueda evitar es amor, y es lo que siento por ti, te amo Son Pan! Te amo –entonces le sujeto sus delicadas y delgadas manos-, ¿Cómo? Ni yo mismo lo sé, solo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti.

PAN: Trunks, es enserio todo lo que me dijiste?

TRUNKS: Jamás podría mentir con algo así.

PAN: Trunks yo…

TRUNKS: No hace falta que digas demasiado, solo dime si me amas, si sientes lo mismo.

PAN: _No puede ser! Soy una tonta!, ahora que hago!, no puedo, no puedo hacerle esto a Uub!_

~RECUERDO DE PAN…~

-Antes de regresar de su carrera que tuvieron el día de la fiesta-

UUB: Pan, entonces que harás con lo que paso con Trunks?

PAN: no se, ni siquiera sé si fue real ese beso, creo que fui yo quien lo beso, pero tuve la sensación de que el también, ahhh no se! Como no he salido con tantos chicos no tengo idea de nada!

UUB: Pan yo lo único que quiero es verte feliz _La amo, desde hace mucho pero ella no siente lo mismo, solo quiero que sea feliz.  
_  
PAN: Uub, creo que no estuvo bien, no quiero que haya conflictos entre las familias, no quiero sufrir por amor, no quiero, solo quisiera olvidarlo!, se que jamás seré para el algo serio, tiene montones de chicas guapas, femeninas y talentosas que se mueren por él, y yo que soy, una chiquilla que no madura, hace lo que quiere, y no no, Uub solo quiero que se valla de mi corazón ya son muchos años de este amor que jamás será correspondido! –Decía con desesperación-.

UUB: Pan, tú no tienes porque sentirte menos, para mi eres mucho mejor que ellas, eres la chica más inteligente, fuerte, con carácter, linda, divertida, y mucho mas, jamás te sientas menos, eres increíble por todo eso y más es la razón por la que te a… _IDIOTA no debe saberlo se arruinara todo._

PAN: Me qué? Que ibas a decir Uub _No puede ser diría que me ama, o no puede ser, pero bueno con Uub siempre me divierto, me escucha, es muy guapo no hay que negarlo y quizá y con el tiempo sienta por el algo más que una amistad.  
_  
UUB: Esta bien, por tu mirada veo que te diste cuenta, si te amo pan, desde hace demasiado tiempo.

PAN: Uub yo quisiera sentir lo mismo! Eres el chico que mejor me ha comprendido y me acepta como soy, pero nunca podría lastimarte no quiero que pase eso.

UUB: Pan podríamos intentarlo, prometo tener paciencia y hacer todo para que te olvides de él.

PAN: Enserio soportarías a esta chiquilla berrinchuda y fea que soy?

UUB: Eres hermosa Pan y amo cuando haces berrinches para ti lo que son defectos, para mí son virtudes y cosas que te hacen única. Así que te lo preguntare, ¿Pan quieres ser mi novia?

PAN: Si Uub.

-Pan y Uub se dan un abrazo-

PAN: Deben estar preocupados es mejor que regresemos, te parece si aun no comentes nada de esto, se los diremos primero a tu familia y a la mía, luego ya los demás, está bien? Por favor.

UUB: Como tú quieras mi linda Pan.

-Se fueron volando y regresaron a la fiesta en la casa de bulma-.

~FIN DEL RECUERDO~

PAN: _No se lo dije a Bra porque quedamos en no decirlo, estaba segura que jamás Trunks me diría estas palabras, que se llegara a enamorar de mi, pensé que todo era una locura un juego de niñas, con un amor que jamás seria mutuo, SOY UNA TONTA!  
_  
TRUNKS: Pan, que pasa porque no me respondes, yo se que debes sentir algo, lo sentí en ese beso, no puedes engañarme lo veo en tus ojos.

PAN: Trunks, antes tengo que poner en orden mis pensamientos y arreglar unas cosas, me voy –Dijo con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar-.

TRUNKS: Pan dime que pasa por favor.

PAN: Trunks hablamos luego si? Adiós –Salió corriendo y se fue volando-.

_CONTINUARA…_


	6. El regreso de alguien especial

PAN: _No se lo dije a Bra porque quedamos en no decirlo, estaba segura que jamás Trunks me diría estas palabras, que se llegara a enamorar de mi, pensé que todo era una locura un juego de niñas, con un amor que jamás seria mutuo, SOY UNA TONTA!__  
_  
TRUNKS: Pan, que pasa porque no me respondes, yo se que debes sentir algo, lo sentí en ese beso, no puedes engañarme lo veo en tus ojos.

PAN: Trunks, antes tengo que poner en orden mis pensamientos y arreglar unas cosas, me voy –Dijo con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar-.

TRUNKS: Pan dime que pasa por favor.

PAN: Trunks hablamos luego ¿si? Adiós –Salió corriendo y se fue volando-.

_CONTINUARA…_

_**CAPITULO 6 EL REGRESO DE ALGUIEN ESPECIAL**_

-Pan empezó a alzar el vuelo, en vez de ir a su casa fue a las montañas donde empezó a desahogase y llorar-.

- De repente sintió un ki detrás de ella, algo que no podía creer, una cosa imposible, pero ese ki no podía ser de nadie más-.

PAN: ¡No puede ser! ¡Abuelito Goku! –Dijo mientras hiba a abrazarlo llena de lagrimas-.

GOKU: Hola Pan, veo que haz crecido y estas muy fuerte veo que haz entrenado –hizo una pausa- ¿Qué tienes Pan? ¿Por qué lloras? -Pregunto Goku angustiado-.

PAN: Abuelito ha pasado demasiadas cosas pero no quiero hablar ahorita de eso, mejor dime algo más importante como es que estas aquí y que ha pasado, ¿volverás con nosotros?

GOKU: Siéntate te lo contare todo. Lo que sucede es que el supremo kaiosama se dio cuenta de que un nuevo peligro viene a la tierra y si no se detiene acabara con el universo, ni yo, ni vegeta, ninguno de nosotros podrá derrotarlo es muy fuerte, solamente con la fusión, esa es la única alternativa para derrotarlo, me fusionare con vegeta y asi lo venceremos, pero si Pan ya me quedare con ustedes lo cual me pone muy feliz.

PAN: ¡ Abuelito! ¡Eso me pone demasiado feliz!, pero no he sentido ningún ki poderoso aun.

GOKU: Lo que pasa es que aun esta muy lejos de aquí, pero de donde yo estaba se podía detectar.

PAN: Abuelo Goku, estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto, estaremos como en los viejos tiempos!, y abuelito veo que has dejado de ser un niño, ¿cómo le hiciste?

GOKU: Bueno Shen long me concedió ese favor, se que a todos ustedes y sobre todo a Milk no le gustaba que fuera un niño, así que antes de regresar me volvieron adulto de nuevo.

PAN: ¡Sí! ¡Así me gusta más abuelito!, claro que de cualquier manera te quiero mucho pero te prefiero así, a que seas menor que yo – dijo sonriente-.

GOKU: Así me gusta Pan que estés feliz, todo tiene solución.

PAN: Si eso espero –Dijo con el ánimo decaído de nuevo-.

GOKU: ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado como los viejos tiempos ¿Te siguen gustando verdad Pan? Y así me cuentas que sucede.

PAN: ¡Si abuelito Goku! –Para Pan su abuelo Goku le inspiraba la confianza que con nadie tenía, y sabia que siempre quería lo mejor para ella, si a alguien le contaría todo seria a él-

- Entonces se fueron volando y llegaron a una nevería y compraron unos enormes helados, que la muchacha que atendía quedo sorprendida, después se sentaron-.

PAN: Aaahh no se por donde empezar abuelito.

GOKU: Mmm ya se! –Puso su mano en la cabeza de Pan, como una vez lo hizo con Krilin en el planeta Namekusein y se entero de todo lo sucedido-.

PAN: ¿Que fue lo que hiciste abuelo Goku?

GOKU: ya veo todo lo que sucedió.

PAN: ¿Qué?! – Dijo sorprendida- Valla que nunca dejas de sorprenderme-.

GOKU: Aaaaa –Pego un pequeño grito de la sorpresa- No puedo creer que tu y Trunks!, bueno, bueno me agradan de pareja, además conozco muy bien a Trunks y sé que cuando se trata de esto es muy serio y honesto.

PAN: entonces, ¿tu si me apoyas en esto abuelito?

GOKU: ¡Claro que si Pan! Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz mi querida nieta.

PAN: ¡hay abuelito! Me hacías tanta falta –Lo abraza-.

GOKU: Pero bueno está el problema con Uub cierto.

PAN: Si que te enteraste de todo. ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero mucho a Uub pero no de esa manera, no sé qué debo hacer.

GOKU: Pan es mejor que le digas la verdad lo antes posible, antes de que la herida se vuelta más grande.

PAN: Si tienes razón abuelito –La palabra "herida" hizo sentir a Pan muy mal por Uub-. Debería ir hablar con el ahora?

GOKU: Mira mejor mañana hablas con él, aun te vez deprimida necesitas relajarte un poco, hoy vamos a divertirnos como los viejos tiempos, te sentirás mejor. Dime Pan ¿Qué quieres hacer?

PAN: Mm ya se! –Dijo emocionada-. Pero… abuelito primero sería prudente avisar que haz regresado.

GOKU: Tienes razón Pan, vamos con la Teletransportación.

~Teletransportación~  
-Llegaron a la casa de Milk, donde estaban ella y Goten-  
-Milk y Goten estaban comiendo y ambos voltearon a ver a Goku cuando llego-.

GOTEN: ¡No puede ser Papá! –Este muy emocionado corrió y lo abrazo como una vez cuando era pequeño-.

MILK: -Ella tardo mas en reaccionar- ¡GOKU! –Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo- Hay pensé que no te volvería a ver-.

GOKU: Los extrañe mucho.

GOTEN: Papá cuéntanos que sucedió o ¿cómo regresaste?, si te quedaras, todo.

MILK: Que les parece si comemos y nos platicas Goku.

GOKU: Que rico, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Todos rieron al ver a Goku como siempre-.

MILK: Pero Goku tienes que avisarles a todos sobre tu llegada.

GOTEN: Mamá yo iré a avisarles a todos para reunirnos mañana temprano, con motivo de una sorpresa, al cabo ya termine de comer.

PAN: Todos se pondrán muy felices –Decía Pan alegremente, alegría que se esfumo de inmediato al escuchar lo que le dijo Goten, haciéndola volver a la realidad-.

GOTEN: Y tu Pan, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo.- Después de eso se fue volando-.

Ahora Goten, se fue volando para avisarles a todos sobre que deberían reunirse por una sorpresa muy importante, primero pensaba ir a casa de su hermano porque estaba más cercas, pero quería ver a Bra y saber que paso con Trunks, así fue como dirigió su vuelo a Capsule Corporation (CC); en poco tiempo ya había llegado, al estar sobre la casa de su amigo y su novia, le sorprendió ver a su amigo sentado y muy triste en el jardín, Goten descendió y fue con él.  
Goten puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo que no se había percatado de su presencia.

GOTEN: Trunks, te veo muy mal.

TRUNKS: ¿Qué? A qué hora llegaste no me di cuenta.

GOTEN: Ni te diste cuenta, valla que tienes la cabeza en otra parte, ¿esto tiene que ver con Pan? -Goten se sentó con él-.

TRUNKS: Así es.

GOTEN: Aaaah ya se, te han rechazado amigo –Dijo en tono medio burlón-.

TRUNKS: Ya cállate, lo malo es que no me acepto ni rechazo, y se veía muy triste estoy preocupado por ella.

GOTEN: Mañana podrás hablar con ella.

TRUNKS: No sé si me quiera ver.

GOTEN: A pues si venía a eso también, hay una gran sorpresa y deben estar todos sin excepción.

TRUNKS: Perfecto entonces ahí la podre hablar con ella, pero todos modos no creo que pueda dormir hoy, en todo el día no he dejado de pensar en ella.

GOTEN: Estas mas enamorado de lo que pensaba, quien iba a pensarlo.

TRUNKS: Y ¿cuál es esa sorpresa?

GOTEN: No te diré que no quiero arruinarla, pero es algo que no te hubieras esperado, Bien me iré a avisarles a los demás.

Goten entro a la casa y estaba Bra viendo la televisión, solo estaba ella, Goten se acerca y le tapa sus ojos verde azulados con sus manos.

GOTEN: ¿Quién soy? Te daré una pista, soy alguien que se muere por darte un beso.

BRA: -Ella se ríe-. ¡Goten!

El le quita las manos de los ojos de ella, ella se pon de pie; el la abraza y se dan un cálido beso, Al separarse se quedan muy juntos el con las manos en su cintura y ella con sus delicados brazos en su cuello.

BRA: Goten ya sabes que aun no decimos nada, si nos atrapan besándonos habrá mucho alboroto –dijo alegre-.

GOTEN: Pues cuando tú digas decimos todo – le dio un beso en la mejilla-.

BRA: Creo que prefiero primero hablar con mis padres y después dar el anuncio, que si se lo toman por sorpresa ira todo peor, pero sea lo que sea que pase habrá valido la pena.

Ellos seguían abrazados y hablando.

GOTEN: Si quieres ahora mismo hablamos con ellos.

BRA: Si estaría bien, aunque ya me puse muy nerviosa.

GOTEN: Solo recuerda que siempre te amare pase lo que pase, no me iré de tu lado.

BRA: Aww mi Goten –Lo besa-.

Se separan y se toman de las manos, el le besa una mano.

GOTEN: Quieres que hablemos con ellos por separado, o con los dos.

BRA: Mejor primero hablemos con mi mamá, creo que está en la sala 3 del segundo piso, dijo que estaría leyendo, Vamos con ella.

Entonces llegaron, a donde estaba Bulma se soltaron las manos antes de entrar, La madre de Bra escucho sus pasos y los volteo a ver.

BULMA: Hola Goten, ¿qué tal? – Decía muy amablemente.

BRA: Mamá tenemos que hablar contigo sobre algo, Goten deja que yo comience, por favor.

GOTEN: De acuerdo como quieras.

BRA: Mamá, bueno vez que te había platicado de alguien que me gustaba, y que nunca te dije quien era.

BULMA: Claro que lo recuerdo, me dejabas con la intriga, pero si vienes a hablar de eso que tiene que hacer Goten aquí, no me digas que ustedes dos.

En ese momento se agarrón las manos y fue como si dijeran que si con la mirada.

BULMA: Ya veo.

BRA: Es todo mamá?

BULMA: No estoy en duda que si se quieran, solo que me preocupa por lo que el otro día me dijo Vegeta. Les contare, siéntense.  
Uno de esos días que Goten vino a la casa, Vegeta me dijo que no le gustaba mucho esa amistad, le dije que no tenía nada de malo que quizás y hasta le llegara la sorpresa de que se hicieran novios, y Vegeta se puso furioso, bueno como es su única hija se comprende pero con lo impulsivo que es a veces me preocupa, pero Goten, Bra, sepan que yo si los apoyo y me alegra que sean novios.

GOTEN: Gracias por su confianza, yo amo demasiado a Bra, y me alegra saber que está de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

-Bra abraza a su mamá muy feliz-.

BRA: Ahora hablemos con mi Papá.

Mientras tanto Trunks estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que Pan le había dicho, ¿Por qué quiere ordenar sus sentimientos?, será que hay ya alguien en su vida, me siento morir de solo pensarlo, no pensé que una mujer me pusiera de esta forma, Pan, Pan porque me tienes así. –Dejo de pensar hablar solo cuando escucho gritos, sin pensarlo se levanto y fue a ver qué pasaba-.

Antes de llegar a donde estaban Vegeta, Bra, Goten y Bulma, se quedo impresionado al reconocer que los gritos eran de su padre.

VEGETA: ¡Como que son novios!, ¡Quien les dio permiso! –Decía Vegeta gritando muy exaltado-.

BULMA: Tranquilízate Vegeta, no tiene nada de malo, piénsalo tendrás nietos muy fuertes.

VEGETA: ¡Y ahora te pones a hablarme de nietos! ¡Cómo quieres que me calme!

BRA: Papá apenas somos novios, aun no tenemos ningún plan de esos, aunque en el futuro no sabemos.

Vegeta agarro a Goten de la camiseta, ¡Goten ni se te ocurra jugar con Bra que te mato!- Le dijo Vegeta-. El príncipe saiyajin lo soltó.

VEGETA: Pero ahora si Goten entrenaras y trabajaras, las dos cosas, y con ganas si quieres seguir saliendo con mi hija, debes ser digno de ella- Entonces vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe a Goten en el estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas, y luego su suegro salió de la habitación.

BULMA: Ese Vegeta, no tenia porque comportarse así, iré a hablar con él.

GOTEN: No estoy bien, salió mejor de lo que esperaba. –El se puso de pie-.

En eso Trunks llego con ellos.

TRUNKS: ¿Que fueron esos gritos?.

GOTEN: Le contamos a mi suegro de lo nuestro.

TRUNKS: Que valientes, al menos no necesitamos revivir a nadie ya es algo.

Todos se rieron, pero Trunks dejo de reír muy rápido recordando a su amada Pan.

GOTEN: Tambien venia a decirles que nos reuniremos mañana, hay una gran sorpresa.

BULMA: ¿Una sorpresa? Bra no me digas que estas…

BRA: aa mamá! Claro que no, No tiene que ver conmigo, yo no se nada.

BULMA: Entonces de que se trata?

GOTEN: Ya les dije es sorpresa pero se pondrán muy felices.

BULMA: ¿En donde será la reunión?

GOTEN: Aaaa no pregunte, ¡rayos!

BULMA: Nos reunimos aquí, que les parece.

GOTEN: Gracias, bueno nos vemos aquí mañana.

BRA: Te acompaño a la puerta.

GOTEN: Gracias mi princesa.

Ya estaban en la salida de CC, solos Goten y Bra.

BRA: Goten, dime que es esa sorpresa mi amor –ella se acerca y con dos dedos le acaricia a Goten su musculoso pecho-. Ándale mi amor dime ¿si?.

GOTEN: Hay Bra tu siempre me convences de todo, bueno pero no le digas a nadie más, lo que pasa es que mi papá ha regresado.

BRA: Aaaa con razón decías que era una gran sorpresa, no te preocupes no diré nada, gracias por decirme –Le da un beso, y lo rodea por el cuello con sus brazos-. Bueno nos vemos mañana, aun debes avisarle a todos.

GOTEN: Si –le da un pequeño beso en los labios a Bra y le susurra al oído "Te amo", y luego se va volando-.

Con los demás, Goten solo les dice brevemente que mañana vallan a CC porque hay una sorpresa muy importante, sin contar más detalles, así acaba y regresa a casa, donde ya estaban dormidos, incluyendo Pan que de seguro aviso por teléfono que iba a quedarse.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Pan se despertó muy temprano, solo su abuelito se dio cuenta, pero ella le dijo que iría a cambiarse a su casa, asi que se fue volando, abrió con sus llaves y subió a su habitación.

Pan: muy bien hoy tengo que tener fuerzas para hablar con uub, y luego le confesare mi amor a Trunks, y seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ella se puso unos jeans con una blusa roja muy linda y unos tennis rojos también, se maquillo muy natural como siempre, cabello suelto y estaba lista.  
Bajo a la sala y sus padres ya estaban casi listos, preguntándose cuál es la sorpresa. Pan se ponía muy feliz de pensar como se pondrían cuando vieran a Goku otra vez.  
Fue y les dio los buenos días, entonces ya todos estaban listos y se dirigieron a CC.

Este era el gran día, el día cuando le diría a Trunks que lo ama también.


End file.
